


Lamprocapnos(Bleeding heart)

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a roleplay-story with my friend.<br/>Ryuuya got drunk too much and cheated on Ringo. He slept with Syo, but after he sobered up from drunkenness, he had to told his partner cause he loves him too much to lie. Ringo starts to ignore him and Ryuuya sings him a song under the window. A song about how much the pink-haired boy means to him and how much Ryuuya loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamprocapnos(Bleeding heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baka de Marionette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baka+de+Marionette).



I would never guessed  
My heart's so easy to steal  
I have never known  
How much of love once I will feel

Then I met you  
Shining star  
I thought we will never ever  
Be what now we are

You got my heart and you   
Still refuse to give it back  
We are just like the world  
Sometimes in white and sometimes in black

I'm sorry  
For every pain  
I've never ment to hurt you  
To cause angry in your every vein

But I do love you  
I think I can't ever stop  
You gave my face smile  
And you gave my heart hope

Your beautiful eyes  
Like cornflowers, so bright, so blue  
They don't deserve tears  
For the stupid rubbish I do

Pink locks of your wig  
They're cute, but I love your own hair more  
When you are in my arms  
Like butterfly does my heart soar

So please love, forgive me  
Of my sun you are shine  
I don't wanna loose you  
I want you once again be mine


End file.
